Solid state reference voltage generators include an amplifier that is used to generate a Direct Current (DC) reference voltage. During operation, chopping an input stage of the amplifier can cause an offset of the amplifier to appear as a square or triangle wave signal at the chopping frequency at the amplifier output. In addition, voltage spikes at the chopper clock edges can propagate through to the output due to amplifier internal feedthrough and through the feedback network from the input to the output. When the amplifier is being used to produce a reference DC voltage, the square wave signal and voltage spike noise are undesirable. A more robust solution is desired.